Le Souffle des souvenirs
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Luna ne comprend pas la peur que suscite la Nécromancie. Quel mal y a-t-il à utiliser une telle magie si ce n'est pas à mauvais escient ? Luna veut revoir sa mère, une dernière fois, et elle n'a pas d'autre solution. Il reste à espérer que le sortilège fonctionne correctement…
1. La Nécromancienne

**Note d'auteur : Voici une fic écrite dans le cadre de l'Echange de Noël 2015 sur HPF, pour Akasora :) Voici sa fiche :**

 **Personnages préférés** : James, Sirius, Remus, Luna, Neville, Molly sr, Arthur, Roxanne, les jumeaux Scamander  
 **Thèmes préférés** : romance, tranche de vie, drame  
 **Couples préférés** : Jily, Rolf/Luna, Neville/Hannah

 **Personnages à éviter** : les méchants, le trio d'or  
 **Thèmes à éviter** : gore, yaoi/yuri, des trucs pas très Noël  
 **Couples à éviter** : Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna

 **J'ai essayé de répondre à un maximum de critères, et ça a donné cette fic un peu étrange... Mais pas bizarre, enfin je ne crois pas, et ça peut même s'inscrire dans le canon si on veut, puisque c'est post-Poudlard, disons juste que je ne pensais pas que ce genre de demande me conduirait à écrire ce genre de fic, cela dit je me suis bien amusée !**

 **J'espère n'avoir dénaturé aucun personnage, que ce soit Rolf, Luna, James ou Lily... C'est toujours ma hantise... J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, il s'agit donc d'une petite fic de 4 chapitres, de 15 000 mots au total, et totalement écrite donc pas de risque d'abandon !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _C'était comme… prendre une grande inspiration après être resté trop longtemps sous l'eau. Remonter à la surface, sentir la brûlure de l'air dans ses poumons. Après n'avoir pas respiré pendant si longtemps, tellement d'années… Ça brûle, c'est douloureux. Mais c'est si incroyable de se sentir à nouveau…_ vivante _._

― Luna !

De grands coups sont frappés à la porte du laboratoire. La voix de Rolf retentit derrière le panneau de bois, insistante, avec des accents d'inquiétude de plus en plus prononcés.

― Luna, ouvre cette porte !

― Je t'ai dit de me laisser seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répond-elle avec le plus grand calme.

― Je ne veux pas t'aider, je veux savoir ce que tu fais là-dedans ! Tu n'en es pas sortie de la nuit !

Luna ne répond pas. Les yeux cernés, le visage plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, les mains tremblantes de fatigue, elle s'applique à piler de petits fragments de pierre noire dans un mortier. Un gros grimoire poussiéreux est ouvert à côté d'elle. Certaines pages sont rongées, la reliure tombe en lambeaux. Et dans un petit écrin, à côté du mortier, repose un pendentif visiblement ancien, finement ouvragé, sur lequel étincellent deux saphirs lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vient à sa rencontre.

― Luna, pour la dernière fois ouvre, ou je fais exploser la porte !

― Je veux être seule ! s'exclame Luna.

La fatigue éprouve ses nerfs, elle qui ne s'énerve jamais se sent capable de faire valser Rolf hors de la pièce s'il s'avise de faire échouer le travail de toute une nuit. Il s'inquiète pour elle, elle le sait. Et qu'en serait-il s'il voyait le titre de l'ouvrage ouvert devant elle ? _Nécromancie, de l'art de ramener ceux qui nous ont été enlevés_. Il y a « Nécromancie » dans le titre, oui… Mais elle ne fait pas de magie noire ! Après tout, un couteau n'est mauvais que si on l'utilise pour tuer. Elle ne veut tuer personne, au contraire, elle veut ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Et pour peu de temps ! Elle ne compte pas créer un Inferius…

Mais Rolf ne comprendrait pas. Il ferait disparaître le grimoire, il lui ferait un long discours sur les dangers que cela représente… À quoi bon ? Elle s'est renseignée sur tout cela, elle a lu beaucoup d'ouvrages sur la nécromancie. Elle ne comprend pas la peur liée à cette pratique. Si on en fait bon usage, elle peut apporter tant de choses ! Elle sait que les morts ne sont pas loin, elle les a _entendus_ derrière le Voile. Elle sait qu'elle peut revoir sa mère. Juste un instant, l'espace de quelques heures, quelques minutes même. Elle a trouvé un moyen.

― Luna…

La voix de Rolf se fait suppliante. Luna lâche son pilon et soupire. La pendule indique sept heures du matin, elle tient à peine debout, pourtant elle ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant. Le rituel échouerait… Mais si Rolf continue à l'interrompre, elle n'y arrivera jamais. Elle prend sa baguette, décidée à s'en servir s'il s'avise de l'arrêter. Elle ne lui fera pas de mal, jamais, elle le pétrifiera, ou l'endormira.

― Entre, souffle-t-elle en déverrouillant la porte.

Rolf débarque aussitôt dans la pièce. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, il a boutonné sa chemise de travers et porte deux chaussettes différentes. _Rien de bien inhabituel_ , songe Luna avec un petit sourire fatigué.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ? s'exclame-t-il, la voix tremblante. Une potion ?

― Rolf, s'il te plaît… Assieds-toi. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien faire. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, je contrôle la situation.

 _Quelle étrange sensation. Être dans son corps sans y être vraiment, avoir l'impression de devenir solide, sans rien ressentir, comme coincé entre deux mondes… Des limbes, sans doute. Une sorte de monde intermédiaire. Et cette envie irrépressible d'en sortir, de se sentir à nouveau_ vivant _!_

― Luna, tu m'inquiètes… murmure Rolf en s'approchant d'elle.

Il lui prend les mains, il a l'impression de pouvoir l'atteindre en la touchant, de mieux la comprendre, de faire partie de son univers si insaisissable. Mais elle les lui retire, avec une brusquerie qu'il ne lui connaît pas. Elle paraît préoccupée, il ne se rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vue dans un tel état. Rolf regarde autour de lui. La pièce est sombre, il y a un gros grimoire usé par le temps ouvert sur la table, il ne l'a jamais vu. Il plonge dans le regard de Luna, ses yeux sont rougis par la fatigue, et il la sent perdue, égarée. Elle prend une grande inspiration, son souffle est saccadé.

― Tu te souviens du jour où je suis allée à Poudlard, il y a quelques mois ?

Rolf acquiesce, essayant d'anticiper ce qu'elle semble avoir tant de mal à lui avouer.

― Tu m'as dit que tu cherchais un ouvrage sur les Sombrals qu'on ne trouve que là-bas, fit-il pour la pousser à continuer.

― Oui… Eh bien je n'ai pas fait que ça.

Elle se tord les mains, se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, son regard voyage d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce sans croiser celui de Rolf. Par le troisième oeil de Mopsus, qu'a-t-elle fait ?

― Est-ce que… tu te rappelles de ce que Harry nous a raconté, sur le soir de la Bataille, lorsqu'il est allé au-devant de Voldemort ? murmure-t-elle.

― Oui, oui, répond précipitamment Rolf. Il portait sa cape d'invisibilité, et il avait la pierre de Résurrection avec lui, et…

Il croise alors le regard de Luna, éperdu, et son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Non… non, elle ne peut pas être en train de… Il se rue vers la table et attrape le grimoire.

― Rolf, non ! s'écrie Luna. Arrête, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

― De la nécromancie ! Tu es devenue complètement folle ?! C'est de la magie noire !

― Non ! Pas si c'est utilisé… à bon escient…

― À bon escient ? s'étrangle Rolf en tournant frénétiquement les pages du grimoire. On ne peut pas faire revenir les morts Luna, on ne peut pas ressusciter les gens à moins d'en faire des Inferi, c'est…

Il s'interrompt. Il n'a jamais crié, pas sur elle, et il ne l'a jamais vue aussi désemparée.

― Luna…

― Je ne veux pas faire de mal ! Je veux juste voir ma mère…

Une larme coule sur sa joue, ses lèvres tremblent. Elle cligne rapidement des paupières pour refouler ses sanglots et se détourne de lui. Rolf s'approche, il pose la main sur son épaule. Elle dégage tellement de chaleur qu'il se demande si elle n'est pas fiévreuse.

― Je sais ce que je fais, souffle-t-elle.

― Luna, c'est voué à l'échec, tu le sais bien…

― Non, parce que j'ai quelque chose que les nécromanciens qui ont écrit ces livres n'avaient pas. J'ai la pierre de Résurrection, j'ai une relique de la Mort.

Toutes les larmes ont disparu de ses yeux, son visage est dur, elle le fixe avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Rolf a l'impression que rien n'est réel, ça ne peut pas être vrai… S'il y a bien un art qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé la voir toucher, c'est la nécromancie, pas Luna…

― Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça…

― Rolf ! s'écrie-t-elle. Je vais faire revenir ma mère, j'ai presque achevé le rituel, il ne me reste plus qu'à plonger son pendentif dans la poudre que j'ai fabriquée. Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

Rolf secoue vigoureusement la tête, non, non, il ne peut pas la laisser faire ça, elle ignore les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir !

― Comment peux-tu savoir que ça va fonctionner ? balbutie-t-il pour gagner du temps. Aucun livre ne peut parler de ce rituel puisqu'aucun n'a utilisé cette pierre !

― Non, répond très calmement Luna. Ils n'en parlent pas. Mais j'en ai trouvé un, dans une librairie de l'Allée des Embrumes, qui évoque ce rituel avec un objet de l'être qu'on veut faire revenir. Il utilise de la poudre de pierre de lune, il dit que c'est supposé faire revenir les morts sous une forme physique pour un temps limité. Évidemment, ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Mais je me suis dit que l'auteur s'était peut-être tout simplement trompé de pierre, alors je suis allée dans la Forêt Interdite, et j'ai retrouvé la pierre que Harry avait laissé tomber.

Elle lui montre un petit roc noir sur son plan de travail, dont la teinte est identique à celle de la poudre dans le mortier.

― Tu as… taillé la pierre de Résurrection ? demande Rolf, ahuri. C'est une relique de la Mort, Luna, et tu en as fait des petits morceaux ?

Elle étouffe un rire nerveux, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et les sanglots. Il ne l'a jamais vue si fragile, si petite, si frêle… Il a l'impression qu'une simple pression sur son épaule pourrait la faire s'effondrer.

― Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça… murmure-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

― Je ne te laisserai pas m'en empêcher.

Son ton est sans appel et Rolf voit sa baguette pointée sur lui. Évidemment, lui a laissé la sienne dans la pièce d'à côté, mais il ne peut pas croire qu'elle le menace. Elle le tient en joue comme elle le ferait d'un Mangemort…

― Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît, murmure-t-elle, ses yeux dans les siens.

Cette voix, ce ton de supplique, ce regard égaré, mais cette détermination… Il ne veut pas être celui qui l'empêchera d'essayer de voir sa mère. Il y a peu de chances que ça fonctionne de toute façon, la nécromancie n'a jamais mené qu'aux Inferi, et rien dans le rituel de Luna ne pourrait en créer un - il faut tellement plus de magie noire… Alors Rolf rend les armes.

― D'accord, souffle-t-il. Mais je reste avec toi.

Et contre toute attente, Luna se jette à son cou, laissant tomber sa baguette, enserrant sa nuque de ses bras frêles mais étonnamment forts. Rolf lui rend son étreinte, la serrant contre lui, priant tous les grands mages que compte l'histoire du monde sorcier que rien ne tourne mal.

― Je ne veux pas faire de mal, je ne veux pas faire de mal, murmure-t-elle contre son oreille comme si elle cherchait à s'en convaincre elle-même.

― Je sais Luna. Mais… si quelque chose tourne de travers je t'obligerai à t'arrêter.

Il la sent acquiescer, ses cheveux blonds caressent sa joue. Elle se détache de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, puis elle retrousse ses manches et s'empare du pendentif, sous le regard anxieux de Rolf.

 _Est-elle condamnée à rester pour toujours dans cet étrange monde ? Ni fantôme ni vivante, un esprit errant, dans cette sinistre solitude sans couleurs… Non, elle sent à nouveau les picotements de la vie dans ses membres éthérés, et maintenant qu'elle peut respirer, son souffle est saccadé d'excitation et de peur à la fois !_

Luna essaye de faire abstraction du regard de Rolf sur elle. Il s'inquiète, ne ferait-elle pas de même à sa place ? Depuis qu'ils sont enfants, le mot « nécromancie » est prononcé à voix basse dans les maisons sorcières, comme le plus noir des arts, le plus terrible, celui dont ne peut surgir que le mal. Mais quelqu'un s'y est-il déjà essayé avec la pierre de Résurrection elle-même ? Elle en doute, c'est pourquoi sa conviction est plus forte que jamais. Elle peut réussir.

Inspirant un grand coup, Luna pose le pendentif dans le mortier, le recouvre de la poudre noire, puis s'empare du grimoire. La formule est en grec, mais elle peut le lire, bien qu'elle n'en comprenne pas toute la signification.

― _Gia tin áfxisi ton nekrón. Écho kalései sou agapoúse éna, échase polý kairó prin. Eláte apó to skotádi. Ánodos sto fos_.

Rien ne semble se passer, et le coeur de Luna bat à tout rompre à l'idée qu'elle ait échoué. Elle sent la main de Rolf se glisser dans la sienne et elle la serre presque compulsivement. _Maman, maman_ … répète-t-elle en silence.

Et brusquement, le vent se lève. La pièce est traversée d'un courant d'air qui la glace jusqu'aux os, qui lui coupe le souffle. Cette bourrasque n'a rien de naturel, et Luna tremble de peur et d'appréhension.

― Ca marche… murmure-t-elle. Rolf, ça marche…

Elle le voit sortir sa baguette, elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'être méfiant, mais dans son coeur, la crainte refoule à toute vitesse, comme une forte marée. Ce vent qui les bouscule, qui les transit, il n'a rien de mauvais, rien d'inquiétant, elle le sent. Elle ferme les yeux, et peut presque toucher l'amour qui imprègne l'air, qui les traverse. Quels que soient les esprits qu'elle est parvenue à invoquer, ils ne leur veulent aucun mal.

― Luna ! s'exclame Rolf, lui tapotant le bras pour attirer son attention.

Elle ouvre les yeux et distingue devant elle une silhouette qui se forme, incertaine. Mais elle se clarifie, et Luna a l'impression de voir double. Ce n'est pas un seul esprit qui est revenu de l'au-delà, mais plusieurs... Elle ne sent pas de mauvaises ondes mais ne peut empêcher une crainte de percer jusqu'à son coeur : et si elle avait ouvert un portail entre les deux mondes sans qu'il soit possible de le refermer ? Et si elle provoquait la venue de milliers, de millions d'âmes errantes ?...

Mais les deux silhouettes ne semblent pas se multiplier, et elles deviennent de plus en plus nettes… Luna cherche désespérément des yeux quelque chose qui puisse lui indiquer qu'il s'agit de sa mère, mais sa main tremble de plus en plus dans celle de Rolf tandis qu'elle distingue des cheveux roux sur la première silhouette, qui est une femme. La seconde semble être un homme, et Luna a une étrange impression de déjà-vu…

Bientôt, les deux fantômes lui apparaissent clairement, et elle sent le bras de Rolf entourer ses épaules, alors que ses jambes flageolent. Elle connaît ces visages, elle les a vus plusieurs fois, et l'homme lui rappelle quelqu'un qu'elle connaît très bien. Luna sent ses yeux s'embuer, tout l'espoir qu'elle avait de revoir sa mère une dernière fois vient de voler en éclat.

En lieu et place de Pandora Lovegood se tiennent devant elle Lily et James Potter, revenus d'entre les morts.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est assez bizarre, mais j'ai voulu mêler le Rolf/Luna au Jily, j'ai longtemps cherché un moyen de le faire, et puis pouf, cette histoire de nécromancie m'est tombée dessus, avec la Pierre de Résurrection tout ça, je me suis dit qu'il y avait moyen de tenter quelque chose, et voilà...**

 **La phrase en grec signifie plus ou moins "Pour l'avènement des morts. Je t'invoque, être aimé, perdu il y a longtemps. Viens d'entre les ténèbres. Lève-toi dans la lumière." C'est du grec moderne... je crois, je vous avoue que je me suis servie de Google Trad qui ne propose qu'une seule sorte de grec, aucune idée de si c'est du moderne ou de l'ancien, je penche pour l'ancien à cause de "nekron", mais d'un autre côté ce serait plus logique que le grec proposé sur le logiciel soit le grec moderne, s'il y en a qui savent, je veux bien l'info x)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Le prochain arrivera dans quelques jours, sûrement jeudi ou vendredi :)**


	2. Les Souvenirs

**Note d'auteur : Voici le 2e chapitre :)**

 **Plus court que le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lily met un instant à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Et à vrai dire, même si elle en a une vague idée, elle a l'étrange impression que tout n'est qu'une illusion, que ce qu'elle voit va s'évanouir dans un instant, la replongeant dans les ténèbres d'où il lui semble avoir émergé après un très, très long sommeil.

Elle distingue face à elle deux silhouettes qui lui sont inconnues, mais lorsqu'elle aperçoit la chevelure blonde et le visage familier, elle murmure :

― Pandora ?

L'air de surprise qu'arbore la jeune femme fait déchanter Lily. Mais elle lui ressemble tellement… Le jeune homme avec elle ne lui dit rien, bien qu'il lui rappelle étrangement ce vieux sorcier qui écrivait des grimoires sur les animaux fantastiques. Son nom lui échappe, et c'est le cadet de ses soucis.

― Lily ! s'écrie une voix, avant qu'elle ne sente des bras l'entourer et la serrer à l'en étouffer. Oh par Merlin, Lily !

― James… murmure-t-elle, sans parvenir à y croire.

Figée par la stupeur, entourée par ce parfum familier, par ces bras qui l'ont si souvent étreinte, Lily a l'impression que son coeur va s'arrêter. Par quel miracle bat-il encore, elle l'ignore.

― James ! répète-t-elle en lui rendant brutalement son étreinte, s'agrippant à son pull comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Je t'ai vu… je l'ai entendu…

Elle n'ose pas le dire, le souvenir si violent du sortilège lancé par Voldemort imprégnant sa mémoire. Et elle… elle est morte aussi cette nuit-là, elle s'en souvient, elle sent encore la brûlure du sortilège dans sa poitrine. Mais tout lui semble étrangement lointain, comme si ça s'était passé il y a des années… C'est impossible, ils ne peuvent pas avoir dormi si longtemps, non, il a dû s'écouler quelques heures, et quelqu'un les a ranimés. Le sortilège a dû dévier… Alors pourquoi a-t-elle ce très vague souvenir de s'être réveillée, un bref instant, d'avoir revu James, Remus et Sirius, et Harry… si grand, presque adulte… Comment a-t-elle pu voir ça si elle n'est morte que depuis quelques heures ?

― Vous êtes… Lily et James Potter ? dit une voix douce, presque un murmure.

La bulle qui semble s'être créée autour d'elle et James vole en éclat et Lily se détache à regret de cette étreinte pour se tourner vers la jeune femme à qui appartient vraisemblablement la voix. Incapable de parler, Lily acquiesce, et la jeune femme semble vaciller.

― Mais c'est… ce n'est pas possible, je ne vous ai pas rappelés, je n'ai…

Le jeune homme se précipite vers elle alors qu'elle chancelle de plus en plus, s'effondrant au moment où il la rattrape. Lily s'avance aussitôt, suivie de James, et s'approche de la jeune femme inanimée. Ces cheveux, ce visage fin, ce style excentrique… Ce n'est pas Pandora, mais elle lui ressemble comme une soeur.

― Est-ce que vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? demande James au jeune homme, dont les yeux ahuris voyagent entre l'évanouie et les deux revenants.

― Elle… elle a voulu faire revenir sa mère, mais… excusez-moi, heu, plus tard, je vais l'emmener au salon et la ranimer.

Il la soulève, grimaçant un peu. La jeune femme a l'air d'un poids plume mais lui étant bâti comme une allumette, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il peine à la porter. Lily en rirait si les questions ne se bousculaient pas dans son esprit.

Elle et James suivent l'inconnu au salon. Lily regarde autour d'elle. La pièce est décorée d'attrape-rêves, d'étranges mobiles de pierres translucides, d'objets exotiques visiblement rapportés de lointains voyages…

― Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? demande James.

― Oh, oui, pardon, je m'appelle Rolf Scamander ! balbutie ledit Rolf en leur tendant une main avant de la retirer précipitamment. Vous êtes heu… solide ? Enfin je veux dire, compact ? Matériel ?

James échange un regard perplexe avec elle. Évidemment qu'ils sont matériels, ils sont vivants !

― Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclame Lily.

Elle lui attrape la main comme preuve. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle éprouve un intense soulagement en constant qu'elle ne passe pas au travers. Elle est vivante, elle n'a aucune raison d'avoir cette crainte… Comment expliquer sinon que James et elle soient là, et bien solides ? Rolf hoche la tête, visiblement peu rassuré, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

― Et elle s'appelle Luna Lovegood, reprend-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

― Luna… comme la fille de… souffle James.

― C'est elle.

Lily se fige, ses oreilles bourdonnent.

― La fille de Pandora et Xenophilius ? répète-t-elle. Mais elle a… au moins vingt ans…

― Vingt-deux, corrige Rolf, appliqué à pratiquer quelques sortilèges complexes sur Luna.

James se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, visiblement aussi déboussolé qu'elle.

― Vingt-deux ans…

― Mais c'est impossible, Luna… Luna n'a que six mois ! s'exclame Lily d'une voix suraiguë.

Rolf se tourne enfin vers eux, l'air abattu.

― Il vaut mieux qu'elle vous explique elle-même.

Lily, imitée par James, se précipite au chevet de Luna qui cligne des paupières, comme sonnée. Lorsque son regard croise celui de Lily, cette dernière y lit une indicible tristesse, à sa plus grande surprise.

― Rolf vient de nous dire quelque chose de… d'absurde, dit James avec un petit sourire peu assuré. Vous… vous seriez la fille de Pandora ?

― Oui, c'était ma mère.

― C'était… répète Lily.

― Elle est morte il y a treize ans, un sortilège qui a mal tourné, explique Luna en se redressant difficilement.

Lily lit sur le visage de James le même désarroi qui est le sien. Pandora… Morte il y a treize ans…

― En… en quelle année sommes-nous ? demande James, soudain blême.

― 2003. Le 15 décembre, plus précisément, dit Rolf avec précipitation, comme heureux de pouvoir leur donner au moins une explication.

Lily se laisse tomber sur le sol, la tête bourdonnante. 2003… Comment peuvent-ils avoir été ressuscités alors qu'elle et James ont été tués il y a… vingt-deux ans ?

― Rolf, tu peux m'apporter le pendentif de ma mère, s'il te plaît ? dit Luna d'une voix trop calme, presque éteinte.

Aussi vite que s'il avait transplané, Rolf revient avec le bijou en question. Lily écarquille les yeux en le voyant et fait l'effort de venir s'asseoir à côté de Luna, rejointe par James. Luna croise leur regard, et une étincelle luit brièvement dans ses yeux bleus.

― Vous connaissez ce bijou ? demande-t-elle.

Lily tend la main pour le prendre. Ces deux saphirs, ce travail d'orfèvrerie…

― Pandora nous l'avait offert, quand j'attendais Harry, dit-elle. Elle m'a dit l'avoir enchanté pour qu'il nous protège James, Harry et moi. J'ai voulu le lui rendre quand elle… vous attendait, mais elle a insisté pour qu'on le garde, puisque c'était un cadeau, qu'il n'appartenait désormais qu'à nous, peu importe ce qu'il arriverait.

Luna baisse le regard vers le pendentif et Lily voit une larme tomber sur le bijou. Rolf s'assoit sur le dossier du canapé et lui caresse maladroitement les cheveux et le dos, dans un geste plein de tendresse.

― Elle a dû revenir le prendre chez vous quand vous avez été tués par Voldemort, pour que personne ne s'en empare, murmure Luna.

Un lourd silence s'installe, finalement brisé par James.

― Excusez-moi mais… qu'est-ce que ce bijou a à voir avec notre heu… retour ?

― J'ai fait de la nécromancie, dit Luna avec un surprenant aplomb.

Le mot fait frissonner Lily. La fille de Pandora, pratiquant la magie noire…

― Je voulais revoir ma mère, et le rituel que j'ai utilisé demandait un objet ayant appartenu à la personne que l'on veut ramener. Alors j'ai choisi ce pendentif, il était rangé dans un écrin tellement joli que j'ai pensé qu'elle y tenait beaucoup. Mais il ne lui a jamais appartenu.

Lily prend la main de Luna. C'est si étrange de discuter avec cette jeune femme, qu'elle et James ont connue tout bébé et qui aujourd'hui est plus âgée qu'eux - biologiquement s'entend.

― Et ce rituel… il est permanent ? demande James, la voix tremblante d'espoir.

― Non, répond Luna. L'enchantement disparaît au bout de quelques heures, je ne saurais vous dire combien. Vous ne resterez pas éternellement parmi nous.

La main de Rolf s'est posée sur son épaule et elle l'agrippe avec force, comme pour se donner du courage. Lily ne sait plus que penser. James l'embrasse sur la tempe, et elle se laisse aller contre lui, le coeur battant. C'est si étrange de penser qu'elle n'est là que pour un temps, que ce corps n'est qu'une illusion, elle se sent si vivante… La chaleur de James contre elle, son parfum. Et elle pense à Harry. Le bref moment durant lequel ils se sont vus, avant qu'il ne se sacrifie pour Voldemort, qu'il meure…

― Vous avez connu Harry ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix à Luna.

Celle-ci lève enfin les yeux vers elle, interloquée.

― Je le connais très bien, c'est mon ami, dit Luna.

Elle dit cela avec une telle évidence, et la lueur qui brille soudain dans son regard allume une chandelle d'espoir dans le coeur de Lily. Elle parle de Harry au présent…

― Il est… vivant ? souffle James.

― Bien sûr qu'il est vivant ! s'exclame Rolf. C'est le sorcier le plus célèbre du monde ! Il a vaincu Voldemort à deux reprises ! Euh, vous étiez au courant, pour la première fois, au moins ?...

Lily ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

― Oui, on s'en est douté quand il nous a brièvement rappelés pour aller se sacrifier lors d'une bataille, dit James. Et donc, il a survécu…

Lily sent ses yeux s'embuer et son coeur bat à toute allure. Harry vivant… Son petit garçon, il n'était qu'un bébé quand elle et James sont morts… Et il a vaincu Voldemort, par deux fois, c'est un grand sorcier, célèbre dans le monde entier…

― Le digne fils de son père ! s'exclame James, et Lily éclate de rire.

Rolf et Luna sourient aussi, Luna semble un peu plus gaie. Le regard de Lily se pose sur le pendentif qu'elle tient précieusement dans sa main, et son sourire s'efface légèrement. James et elle ne sont là que pour quelques instants, infimes… Il leur faut décider ce qu'ils feront du temps qui leur est imparti.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Un chapitre beaucoup plus court donc, mais si moi et la constance ça faisait un, ça se saurait x)**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, je vous dis à mercredi pour le chapitre 3 !**


	3. Les Histoires

**Note d'auteur : Le 3e chapitre, du point de vue de Rolf et Luna cette fois.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Rolf sent Luna trembler légèrement, tandis qu'il lui caresse les cheveux, dans un geste presque machinal. Il se doute qu'elle doit encaisser le choc. Avoir ramené à la vie, pour un temps trop court, deux personnes qui lui sont somme toute inconnues. Bien sûr, ce sont James et Lily Potter, les parents de Harry, de grands sorciers, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et rien que pour ça, Rolf leur voue une admiration sans borne. Lui n'a presque pas participé à la Seconde Guerre des sorciers, il était à l'étranger une bonne partie du temps, après avoir achevé ses études à l'université de Salem. Il lui avait été impossible de rentrer en Angleterre pour se battre, les réseaux de transports magiques étaient bien trop surveillés.

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'observer ces deux personnes revenues d'entre les morts. Ils ont à peine vingt-et-un ans… Et pourtant, Rolf a l'impression d'être un petit garçon face à eux, face à leur histoire, au symbole qu'ils représentent. Lui n'a rien accompli dans sa vie, il ne s'est pas battu pour la liberté de ses semblables, il n'a fait aucune découverte majeure… Il est en vie, certes, mais il se sent si insignifiant…

Luna se lève brusquement, la main de Rolf reste suspendue dans les airs.

― Je vais faire du thé, souffle-t-elle.

Elle disparaît dans la cuisine et Rolf croise les regards embarrassés de Lily et James.

― Je n'ose pas imaginer la déception qu'elle doit ressentir à nous voir ici plutôt que Pandora, murmure Lily.

― Elle ne nous connaît pas, nous ne signifions rien pour elle, approuve James. Mais… le sortilège a marché non ? Elle pourra le reproduire en s'assurant de prendre un objet ayant appartenu à sa mère ?

Rolf jette un oeil vers la cuisine, soucieux de n'entendre aucun bruit.

― Je vais voir comment elle va, excusez-moi, dit-il en s'éclipsant.

Il entre dans la cuisine sans bruit, Luna est dos à lui, immobile devant la bouilloire qui ne chauffe pas. Rolf s'approche doucement et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne sursaute pas, elle l'a sans doute entendu arriver, ou bien le choc a pris le pas sur ses autres réactions.

― Luna… murmure-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

― Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça.

― De quoi tu parles ?

― J'ai fait revenir des morts à la vie, pour une durée si courte… Je ne pourrais pas être plus cruelle. Tu imagines ce que ça fait ?

Elle se dégage de son étreinte et lui fait face, ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

― Tu imagines ce qu'on ressent, lorsqu'on revient à la vie, que l'on peut respirer, voir, sentir, toucher… et que l'on apprend que ça ne durera pas ? Savoir que l'on va mourir une deuxième fois…

Rolf lui prend les mains, le coeur serré. Il ne l'a jamais vue si désemparée…

― Je suis complètement folle, murmure-t-elle.

― Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu n'es pas folle, tu es humaine, Luna ! s'exclame Rolf. N'importe quel être humain auquel on donne la possibilité de revoir quelqu'un qu'il aime et qu'il a perdu aurait cédé, tout comme toi, et tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

― Mais je savais que ce serait pour un temps limité, et je l'ai fait…

Rolf la serre contre lui, presque brutalement, et il sent ses bras fins l'entourer, ses mains se crisper dans son dos, ses ongles le marquer à travers son pull. Si Luna a un talent certain pour dire les choses franchement, quitte à manquer de tact - sans jamais faire preuve de méchanceté -, lui n'a jamais su exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il s'est bien vite rendu compte qu'avec Luna, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Pas à chaque fois. Elle a toujours très bien su ce qu'il voulait lui faire passer dans ses étreintes silencieuses, et elle n'a pas besoin qu'il lui dise « je t'aime » pour en être convaincue.

― Je devrais appeler Harry, murmure-t-elle, la voix étouffée contre son torse.

― Non.

La voix de Lily les sort de leur bulle et Luna se détache de lui. Lily et James se tiennent sur le seuil de la cuisine, et Rolf leur trouve l'air étrangement vieux.

― Vous ne voulez pas le voir ? demande Rolf, intrigué.

Lily s'appuie contre le chambranle et soupire. C'est James qui répond :

― Bien sûr que si, mais ce serait beaucoup trop dur, pour lui comme pour nous. Nous avons tellement de choses à lui dire, à lui demander… Mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous est accordé. Alors il vaut mieux ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Rolf est surpris de voir Luna acquiescer avec calme, comme si elle comprenait parfaitement. Lui est déstabilisé. Il pensait que la première chose qu'ils souhaiteraient serait de voir Harry…

― Harry commence tout juste à apprendre à regarder vers l'avenir, dit Luna. Ce serait une très mauvaise chose de l'amener à se tourner de nouveau vers le passé, alors qu'il va bientôt être père…

― Quoi ?!

Les voix de James et Lily se sont élevées en choeur, ils ont l'air aussi stupéfaits l'un que l'autre.

― Il va… on va être grands-parents ? souffle Lily, visiblement ébahie. C'est…

― C'est sûr que ça fait un choc, dit James avec un sourire. Nous sommes morts alors que nous venions d'être parents, et une génération s'est écoulée quand nous revenons. Au fait… il s'est marié donc ?

― Avec Ginny, explique Luna. L'an dernier.

Rolf sourit, elle a l'air d'oublier que les Potter ne connaissent pas tous les sorciers de l'âge de Harry, à vrai dire sans doute aucun. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à leur expliquer…

― Ginny, comme Ginny Weasley ? demande Lily.

― Elle n'avait même pas trois mois quand…

James s'interrompt, visiblement il lui faut encaisser les informations. Rolf n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils ressentent. C'est comme se réveiller après un sommeil de plusieurs dizaines d'années, et d'apprendre tout ce qui a changé dans le monde qu'on connaissait. Les morts, les naissances, les unions, les séparations, les guerres, les victoires et les défaites…

― Prépare-leur du thé pour eux aussi, souffle Rolf, je crois qu'ils vont en avoir besoin.

Et enfin, Luna sourit. Un tout petit sourire, mais l'éclat qu'il suscite dans son regard fait battre le coeur de Rolf plus vite. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue, un baiser aérien, presque fantôme, avant de prendre la bouilloire et d'y faire chauffer l'eau.

Elle voit Harry dans chacun d'eux. Pas dans les yeux de Lily, ni dans les cheveux ou les lunettes de James, mais dans leurs regards, leurs sourires, la force qui émane d'eux, leur courage et leur histoire. Si peu de temps avec lui, et pourtant tellement d'héritage transmis…

La tasse de thé est chaude entre ses mains. Les Potter ont hésité avant de boire - le liquide allait-il les traverser, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de vrais corps, seulement des illusions ? -, mais il faut croire que le rituel de nécromancie avait parfaitement fonctionné. Pour les quelques heures qu'ils passeraient parmi les vivants, les Potter étaient comme ressuscités. Ils avaient cependant refusé de s'essayer à la magie, c'était trop risqué, ça pouvait interférer avec le sortilège.

Luna observe Lily. Elle essaye d'imaginer sa mère à la place de la jeune femme. Après tout, maintenant qu'elle sait que le sortilège fonctionne, rien ne l'empêche de le tenter à nouveau, avec un objet dont elle est sûre qu'il a appartenu à sa mère… Mais elle lit dans les yeux de Lily, comme si c'était ceux de Harry. Mêmes yeux, mêmes livres ouverts… Elle voit sa peine de devoir quitter ce monde, pour des ténèbres dont elle n'a pas conscience, sans notion de temps, sans chaleur et sans amour. Elle voit les regards qu'elle échange avec James, chargés du chagrin de savoir que bientôt, ils se quitteront. Et Luna ne veut pas lire cette tristesse dans les yeux de sa mère. C'est beaucoup trop cruel, et elle s'en veut horriblement de leur faire subir cela.

Elle se recroqueville un peu sur elle-même, rapprochant la tasse de son ventre. Elle sent alors la main de Rolf qui se glisse discrètement autour de sa taille et qui la fait glisser un peu vers lui. Luna pose sa tête sur son épaule, et croise le regard pétillant de Lily qui lui sourit.

― Tu avais déjà ces immenses yeux bleus tout bébé, dit-elle. Pandora m'avait envoyé une photo de toi, avec Xenophilius. J'espérais que Harry et toi deviendriez amis.

Luna sourit à son tour. Amis. Il y a si peu de gens autour d'elle qu'elle peut qualifier ainsi. Harry est le premier qui lui vient en tête lorsqu'elle y pense. Pas uniquement pour elle, mais aussi pour les autres. Harry est un ami comme on en trouve peu. Prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres. Luna sent encore son coeur se déchirer lorsqu'elle se remémore le soir de la Bataille, lorsque tout le monde avait cru Harry mort. Et le frisson la parcourt encore lorsqu'elle le revoit ôter sa cape d'invisibilité, terrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et mettre fin à la guerre.

― Comment avez-vous connu ma mère ? demande-t-elle à Lily.

La jeune femme semble fouiller dans ses souvenirs, comme si le trop long sommeil dans lequel elle était restée avait endommagé sa mémoire.

― Nous étions de la même année, à Poudlard. Elle à Serdaigle, comme Xenophilius, qui avait un an de plus que nous. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé jusqu'à notre cinquième année, où nous avons dû faire équipe lors d'un cours de Potions. Elle avait une allure très étrange, un peu comme…

Lily s'interrompt et Luna sourit.

― Comme moi ?

― Ce n'est pas une critique ! s'exclame Lily, visiblement très gênée. Elle était très originale, mais ça n'attirait pas beaucoup les gens. Et très honnêtement, quand le professeur Slughorn - que tu n'as pas dû connaître, il dû prendre sa retraite depuis le temps - nous a mises ensemble, je me suis trouvée vraiment idiote de l'avoir jugée comme les autres.

― Elle était bien spéciale quand même, dit James non sans un sourire.

― Oui, elle se promenait toujours avec un crin de Sombral qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, et collectionnait les plumes de Jobarbille, elle s'en faisait des bijoux assez bizarres…

Luna ne peut s'empêcher de rire à cette pensée. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais vu le problème de ses boucles d'oreille radis et de son collier en bouchons de Bièraubeurre. Les rires des autres enfants l'avaient assez vite ramenée à la réalité. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de changer, elle aimait ses bijoux, ses vêtements, comment le regard des autres pouvait-il avoir une quelconque importance ? Elle avait souvent essayé de se mettre à la place de ces gens, de les imaginer brutalement transportés à une autre époque. Elle était certaine qu'ils n'auraient pas considéré leurs vêtements et leur allure générale comme déplacée et se seraient moqués de ce que les autres pensaient.

― Nous avons gardé contact après Poudlard, poursuit Lily. Elle n'a pas intégré l'Ordre du Phénix comme nous… C'est une organisation secrète, enfin je pense que maintenant que la guerre est finie elle n'existe plus, je voulais juste préciser. Enfin bref, Pandora était très créative, elle voulait se consacrer à ses sortilèges et ses potions, pendant que Xenophilius créait le journal du _Chicaneur_. Il existe toujours ?

― Oui, c'est toujours lui qui s'en occupe, répond Luna. Je l'aide un peu, parfois, Rolf aussi, mais Papa a toujours préféré se débrouiller seul.

James a un petit rire qui laisse entendre à Luna que ça a dû lui attirer des ennuis par le passé, mais elle garde ses questions. Elle pourra toujours demander à son père ce qu'il en était, pour l'instant c'est sur sa mère qu'elle veut en apprendre davantage.

― Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous…

― Je crois que…

Lily échange un regard avec James, plein de chagrin. Elle poursuit, la voix un peu rauque :

― Pandora a toujours eu une relation particulière à la mort. Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait toujours un crin de Sombral sur elle. Je crois qu'elle a gardé tout ça pour elle. Je ne suis pas surprise qu'elle ne t'en ait pas parlé. Elle l'aurait peut-être fait quand tu es rentrée à Poudlard, si elle n'était pas…

Lily s'interrompt et baisse la tête. La gorge de Luna se serre. Sans ce maudit sortilège qui avait mal tourné, sa maman aurait pu lui parler de Lily et James Potter, et elle aurait pu raconter toutes ces choses à Harry. Les amis de James lui ont beaucoup parlé de son père, mais personne ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé de Lily, à part peut-être le professeur Rogue, par ses souvenirs. Mais il n'a jamais parlé à une _amie_ de Lily.

― Maman devait beaucoup vous aimer, murmure-t-elle.

― Elle était très… démonstrative, dit James.

Luna réalise alors qu'elle l'a très peu entendu parler depuis qu'il est là. Son regard est vague, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.

― La plupart des gens gardent leurs sentiments pour eux, poursuit James, on attend d'être très proche d'une personne pour lui dire qu'on l'apprécie, qu'on l'aime. Mais pas elle. Elle avait cette spontanéité tellement particulière… C'était un peu déstabilisant au début, on ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Sirius a cru qu'elle le draguait quand elle lui a dit qu'elle le trouvait très gentil, et qu'elle aimait beaucoup ses cheveux. Et je crois que Remus l'appréciait particulièrement pour le fait qu'elle ne l'a jamais interrogé sur ses cicatrices, qu'elle l'a regardé comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Luna sent ses yeux la brûler et elle baisse un peu la tête. La main de Rolf remonte sur son épaule et c'est lui qui répond à James :

― Je crois qu'elle n'a pas manqué de transmettre ces qualités à sa fille.

Luna esquisse un sourire, inspirant le parfum familier qui l'entoure et la rassure. Un petit silence s'installe, pas gênant le moins du monde, uniquement ponctué par le tintement des cuillères dans les tasses en porcelaine. C'est James qui le rompt.

― Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du temps que nous avons à passer ici, Luna ?

Elle secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

― Je n'ai pas suivi à la lettre le rituel du livre, j'ai utilisé la pierre de Résurrection qui a permis à Harry de vous voir le soir de la Bataille - elle voit leur regard s'éclairer, comme s'ils comprenaient soudain d'où leur vient ce souvenir - au lieu de la pierre de lune. Il parlait d'une douzaine d'heures…

― Il n'y a… aucune chance que ça nous ait ressuscités pour de bon ? souffle Lily, le regard plein d'espoir.

― Non, je suis désolée. La nécromancie n'a jamais fonctionné sur une longue durée, sauf dans le cas des Inferi… Ce n'est qu'un bref passage entre notre monde et… l'autre, que vous avez le droit d'emprunter, avant de revenir sur vos pas.

Lily hoche la tête, détournant les yeux, et James lui prend la main avec tendresse.

― Si vous voulez voir Harry, je peux vous donner son adresse…

― Non ! s'exclame Lily d'une voix trop aiguë. Non, nous n'irons pas le voir. Nous en avons parlé, pendant que vous étiez à la cuisine, nous allons profiter du temps que nous avons, tous les deux.

― Nous aurions besoin d'un moyen de transport, puisqu'on ne peut pas transplaner, vous auriez… une voiture peut-être ?

― Non, désolé, dit Rolf, le transplanage rend tout plus simple. Mais… je jouais au Quidditch, à Salem, j'ai gardé mon balai. Je le fais voler de temps en temps, il n'est pas trop rouillé… Vous savez voler sur un balai ?

Lily éclate de rire et Luna sent son coeur se réchauffer. C'est si étrange, elle a l'impression d'entendre un écho du rire de Harry - quoiqu'en disent ceux qui ont côtoyé les Potter, il apparaît maintenant très clairement à Luna que Harry ressemble beaucoup plus à Lily qu'à James.

― Oui, oui ça m'est arrivé de pratiquer, dit James avec une étincelle dans le regard. J'essaierai de ne pas vous l'abîmer !

― Il n'est pas compliqué à manier, c'est un balai de débutant, vous devriez vous en sortir !

Et Rolf le lui tend avec un sourire sincère, tandis que Luna se retient de ne pas pouffer de rire.

― J'en suis certain, répond James avec un clin d'oeil

― Il ne faudrait pas qu'on vous reconnaisse, poursuit Rolf, je vais aller vous chercher des capes. Vos visages sont très connus à notre époque.

Il s'éclipse, tandis que Luna et Lily échangent un regard amusé. Soudain, le regard de Lily se perd dans le vague, et elle souffle :

― Tu lui ressembles tellement… Pas seulement physiquement, mais il y a quelque chose dans ton regard, dans ta façon de parler… J'ai l'impression de retrouver Pandora telle que je l'ai laissée quand je suis morte, tu as à peu près l'âge qu'elle avait après tout.

Luna sourit, le coeur battant.

― Vous seriez fière de Harry, dit-elle. C'est le plus grand sorcier que je connaisse. Je ne parle pas de la magie, même s'il est très doué en sortilèges, mais de ce qu'il est devenu. C'est quelqu'un de rare.

Lily acquiesce, les yeux brillants. Le retour de Rolf les interrompt.

― Voilà, j'ai des capes, elles sont bien chaudes, l'hiver promet d'être rude cette année ! Je vous ai pris des gants et des écharpes aussi, et voilà quelques Gallions et Livres sterling si vous avez besoin d'acheter quelque chose, de boire ou de manger… On ne sait jamais, vous êtes plus solides que des fantômes après tout !

Les Potter les remercient du regard, Luna lit toute la reconnaissance du monde dans leurs yeux.

― Et si jamais… reprend Rolf avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

― … nous disparaissons alors que nous sommes au milieu de nulle part ? achève Lily.

― Voilà. Eh bien, laissez tout, ça n'a aucune importance. Le balai aussi, je crois que mon nom est dessus, quelqu'un me le rapportera peut-être, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne fait rien. Profitez de votre journée, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Lily serre Luna dans ses bras tandis que James part un instant avec Rolf chercher le balai.

― Ne lui parle pas de nous, murmure Lily. Ça lui ferait trop mal, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que nous sommes revenus.

― Je voudrais qu'il sache que vous étiez amie avec ma mère. Il connaît James par Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, mais vous il ne vous connaît presque pas…

― Alors dis-lui que tu as trouvé un journal de Pandora, datant de Poudlard, dans lequel elle parlait de moi. Il n'y a pas de mal à mentir quand c'est pour protéger un ami.

Luna acquiesce, on ne peut plus d'accord, et rend son étreinte à Lily. Rolf et James reviennent, ce dernier prend Luna dans ses bras, elle se rend compte qu'il est un peu plus petit que Harry.

― Merci de nous avoir parlé de lui, souffle-t-il. De nous avoir fait revenir, de nous avoir dit qu'il était vivant, et heureux…

― Je suis désolée que ce soit si bref…

― Quelques heures sur cette Terre valent toutes les éternités dans les ténèbres.

Il la relâche et lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

― Merci pour votre accueil, dit Lily, et… adieu.

Luna voit ses yeux briller, même si elle garde le sourire. Elle et James enfilent les capes, bonnets et gants, puis James prend le balai et l'enfourche tandis que Lily se place derrière lui et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Luna leur fait de grands signes de la main, auxquels ils répondent avec de grands sourires. Puis James donne un coup de pied au sol et le balai décolle. Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry que Luna voit, lorsqu'il n'est jamais aussi libre que dans les airs. Les Potter disparaissent dans le ciel blanc, annonciateur de neige, et Rolf enlace Luna.

― Tu leur as fait un merveilleux cadeau, murmure-t-il. Ne te sens jamais coupable.

Elle acquiesce, le coeur battant, comme débordant de trop d'amour. Celui de Rolf, celui qu'elle a lu dans les yeux de Lily et James, pour Harry, et l'un pour l'autre.

― Par contre Rolf… dit-elle.

― Hm ?

― James était un excellent joueur de Quidditch, quand il était à Poudlard, et c'est sans doute de lui que Harry a hérité de son talent.

― Quoi ? s'étrangle Rolf. Oh non, tu plaisantes, et moi qui l'ai traité de débutant…

Il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus catastrophé si on lui avait annoncé que Noël et son anniversaire étaient annulés pour l'année à venir. Et devant sa mine désappointée si comique, Luna éclate enfin de rire.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai bien aimé imaginer cette amitié entre Lily et Pandora, qui justifie l'histoire du collier, tout ça, et ça fait un lien supplémentaire entre Harry et Luna !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à lundi pour le dernier chapitre !**


	4. Les Fantômes

**Note d'auteur : Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Il fait 7600 mots, rien que ça x) Mais j'étais trop inspirée, et puis c'est un chapitre Jily, et comme celle à qui je destine cette fic adore le Jily, je me suis dit qu'elle me pardonnerait cette longueur indécente x)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, bonne lecture !**

 **RAR lily : Luna n'a pas pris vraiment de risque ni ne s'est bousillé la santé, et si tu as bien lu le dernier chapitre, James et Lily ne comptent pas aller voir Harry, donc il n'y gagne pas plus qu'elle ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Pour la première fois depuis un temps qu'il ne saurait définir, James sent le vent dans ses cheveux, sur son visage. Les mains sur le manche du balai, un timide soleil d'hiver à l'est, du givre sur les landes qu'ils survolent, il se sent plus vivant que jamais. Ce qui est paradoxal quand on y pense, parce que dans les faits, il est mort, mais vivant pour le moment, puisqu'il a un vrai corps, enfin, un corps solide, qui ne passe pas à travers les murs, mais son corps à lui est enterré, donc il est mort… mais vivant.

― James ? murmure Lily, la joue contre son dos.

― Oui ?

― Je t'entends presque penser, arrête de te poser autant de questions.

James sourit, et se focalise sur les bras de Lily autour de sa taille. Comment est-ce seulement possible ? Il a vu le rayon vert le frapper, il s'est senti sombrer dans le noir. Il se souvient, comme si c'était un lointain rêve, du moment où il a vu Harry, presque adulte, presque aussi vieux que lui, c'était à Poudlard, et il y avait Remus, Sirius, Lily, avec lui. Remus et Sirius…

― Lily ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu as vu…

― Remus et Sirius ? Oui, James.

― Mais pas Peter.

― Je préfère ne pas y penser.

James acquiesce.

― Il y a tellement de questions qu'on aurait encore à poser à Rolf et Luna… marmonne-t-il.

― Tu veux y retourner ?

― Non. Non, je préfère profiter de nos quelques heures, tous les deux.

Il lâche un instant le balai et pose la main sur celles de Lily, protégées du froid par les gants violets à pompons orange que leur a prêtés Luna.

― Je suis sûr qu'elle les a faits elle-même, dit-il avec un sourire.

― Vu l'association de couleurs ? Aucun doute ! Oh, James, regarde !

Il baisse la tête vers ce qu'elle lui indique, il s'agit d'un village dont la disposition des rues et des maisons ne lui est pas inconnue.

― Est-ce que c'est…

― Godric's Hollow, termine Lily. Regarde, on voit l'église, et le cimetière juste à côté. Je me demande si notre maison est toujours là…

James reste en vol stationnaire. En discutant un peu avec Rolf, il avait appris que lui et Luna habitaient non loin du village, mais il n'aurait pas pensé que ce fût si près… Il cherche des yeux leur cottage, il croit reconnaître la rue, mais la neige qui est tombée dans la nuit recouvrant les toits d'une poudre blanche rend toutes les maisons identiques.

― On… on descend voir ?

― Pas longtemps ! Juste…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais James a compris. Il n'y a personne dans les rues, pour un lundi matin ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Il veille cependant à se poser dans un petit bosquet, aux abords du village, ils finiront le chemin à pied.

― Mets ta capuche, lui dit Lily. On ne sait jamais. Il y a peut-être encore des gens que nous connaissions.

Elle lui prend la main et après un regard hésitant, ils se mettent en route vers le village d'un pas décidé. Ils restent silencieux. James sent Lily qui tremble un peu, il sait que ce n'est pas à cause du froid. Il a remarqué que leur corps temporaire est sensible au froid. Il se demande s'ils éprouveront la sensation de faim ou de soif au cours de leurs quelques heures parmi les vivants. Il ne serait pas contre une bonne Bièraubeurre, des Fondants au Chaudron, des Patacitrouilles… Un brutal arrêt de Lily interrompt soudain le cours de ses pensées.

― James… et si Harry habitait à Godric's Hollow ? On risquerait de le croiser…

― Non, il ne vit pas ici.

Lily fronce les sourcils, James reconnaît cet air suspicieux qu'elle arbore aussi - ou arborait… - quand il lui assure que lui et les Maraudeurs n'ont pas du tout posé ces Bombabouses devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard pour qu'ils marchent dedans en sortant, non vraiment il ne voit pas de quoi elle parle.

Il ne veut pas de secrets entre eux, pas alors qu'ils n'ont que quelques heures à passer ensemble.

― J'ai demandé son adresse à Rolf quand il m'a emmené chercher les balais.

― Mais James, on a dit que…

― Pas pour aller le voir ! Pour éviter justement de le croiser…

Il sait qu'il est peu convaincant, évidemment que l'idée lui a cent fois traversé l'esprit depuis qu'ils ont quitté la maison des Lovegood d'aller chez Harry, de voir sa maison, de l'observer de loin, ou d'aller le voir. Il sait qu'ils ne doivent pas, que ce sera bien plus douloureux que de ne pas prendre contact avec lui, mais par Merlin, c'est son fils - _leur_ fils.

Lily serre fort sa main dans la sienne et vient se blottir contre lui. Il l'entoure de ses bras, profitant de sa chaleur, du parfum de ses cheveux. Il chasse l'idée que bientôt, ils retourneront aux ténèbres, seuls, perdus, et qu'ils ne se reverront peut-être jamais à moins d'être à nouveau invoqués.

― On ne peut pas James, murmure Lily. Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas.

Il ne répond pas, mais la serre plus fort contre lui, son visage dans sa chevelure. Puis Lily se détache de lui et ils se remettent à marcher vers le village. Juste avant de passer la première maison, ils remettent leurs capuchons et leurs écharpes en place, s'assurant d'être méconnaissables. Godric's Hollow est un tout petit village, il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour arriver sur la place de l'église, non loin de laquelle leur cottage se trouve - ou se trouvait ? Qu'en reste-t-il, après vingt ans ?

― James… souffle Lily.

Il se tourne vers l'endroit qu'elle lui indique, au milieu de la place. Ce qui était un simple monument aux morts quelques secondes auparavant, tel qu'ils l'ont connu lorsqu'ils vivaient ici, vient de se transformer en une statue représentant un homme, une femme et un enfant.

― Ils auraient pu mettre d'autres créatures magiques pour ce monument, maugrée James, il n'y a pas que les sorciers qui ont combattu pendant cette guerre, et sur un monument aux morts pour les sorciers, il devrait…

― Non, James, regarde, le coupe Lily. C'est _nous_. Harry, toi et moi.

James se fige, le regard fixé sur les visages. Il reconnaît les traits de Lily, et l'homme porte des lunettes, et un épi caractéristique dans les cheveux. Il reste sans voix. Ils ont l'air si sereins sur cette statue - et infiniment plus sages qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. Il s'approche, le coeur battant. Sur le socle de la statue sont gravés des dizaines de noms. Il sent le souffle rapide de Lily contre sa joue lorsqu'elle le rejoint.

James effleure les noms d'une main, il enlève la neige qui les a recouverts. Et il lit. Certains noms lui sont inconnus. Certains autres sont morts avant eux, comme Marlene, Dorcas, Gideon ou Fabian. Il y a ceux dont il a déjà connaissance du décès. Sirius. Remus. James sens ses yeux le brûler. Et il y a les autres.

― Nymphadora et Ted Tonks, murmure-t-il. Emmeline…

― Fol'OEil… souffle Lily. Bathilda… Fred Weasley, ajoute-t-elle après un silence, la voix soudain étrangement rauque. Tu te souviens de lui et George ? Ils n'avaient même pas quatre ans quand…

James acquiesce, la gorge serrée et douloureuse. Mais il continue à lire, espérant à chaque nouveau nom ne pas le connaître, ce qui est peine perdue. Aucun nom de Mangemort, évidemment, il espère que c'est par respect pour les victimes, et non parce qu'ils ont tous survécu.

Lily a un hoquet et James suit son regard. _Albus Dumbledore_.

― Oh mon dieu, murmure-t-elle. Mais qui…

Son regard tombe sur un autre nom et James la sent vaciller à côté de lui. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui, alors qu'elle pousse une plainte d'animal blessé. Elle avance une main tremblante vers la pierre et effleure un nom, à la lecture duquel James sent une vague de colère et de haine monter en lui.

― Lui… siffle-t-il. Pourquoi l'ont-ils mis parmi les victimes ? Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait…

Severus Rogue. Lui qui les a vendus à Voldemort, qui a révélé la prophétie, à cause de qui ils ont dû se cacher, à cause de qui ils ont été pris pour cible par Voldemort, à cause de qui Harry est orphelin !

Lily se met à sangloter contre lui, alors James sent toute sa haine refluer. Il sait que Lily n'a jamais tiré un trait sur Rogue, qu'elle a toujours eu l'espoir qu'il reviendrait dans le droit chemin, qu'ils redeviendraient amis, sans doute pas comme avant, mais qu'ils ne resteraient pas à jamais en froid.

― Tout va bien mademoiselle ? demande soudain une voix.

James relève brusquement la tête. Vu l'accoutrement de l'inconnue, pas de doute possible, c'est une sorcière. Elle ne semble pas s'attarder sur le visage de James, l'écharpe en cache suffisamment pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

― Nous connaissions des gens parmi les victimes, répond-il. Mais nous… nous étions à l'étranger ces dernières années, et nous venons d'apprendre la mort de certains… certaines connaissances.

La femme acquiesce, le visage grave.

― Une terrible guerre, marmonne-t-elle. Tant de jeunes vies sacrifiées…

― Dites-moi, poursuit James, ce… Rogue. Pourquoi figure-t-il sur un monument en hommage aux victimes de cette guerre ? Il n'était pas… Mangemort ?

La femme écarquille les yeux, l'air abasourdi.

― Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? C'était un agent double ! Le jeune Mr Potter l'a fait réhabiliter après sa mort. Oh, bien sûr il n'était pas une blanche colombe, il a été un Mangemort pendant quelques années, mais… après la mort des Potter il est devenu l'espion de Dumbledore. Pendant plus de quinze ans il a pris d'énormes risques, il est devenu professeur de Potions à Poudlard pour être près de Dumbledore, a donné des informations des deux côtés pour protéger sa couverture, et finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est débarrassé de lui, le soir de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Lily s'est lentement redressée pendant le récit de la femme. Son écharpe s'est un peu affaissée, mais son regard est si perdu, ses traits si pleins de chagrin que l'inconnue ne pourrait jamais faire le rapprochement avec la Lily de la statue.

― Un… un agent double ? balbutie-t-elle.

― C'est ce qu'a expliqué le jeune Mr Potter, et croyez-moi, après l'enfer que lui a fait vivre le professeur Rogue pendant sa scolarité, il devait avoir de solides preuves pour le défendre comme il l'a fait !

James étouffe un rire narquois. Ben tiens, Rogue s'acharner sur Harry, comme c'est surprenant…

― Merci pour vos renseignements, dit James avec un sourire un peu tremblant.

― Oh, je vous en prie. Tout a été tellement médiatisé que plus personne ne demande ce qu'il s'est passé à ceux qui l'ont vécu.

― Vous… vous y étiez ? demande Lily.

― J'étais infirmière à Poudlard, à cette période. J'ai pris ma retraite l'année suivante. Cette bataille… C'était effroyable. J'étais la seule Médicomage à Poudlard, ce soir-là, j'ai vu ces gens mourir, sans que je puisse rien faire, il y avait tellement de victimes, je ne pouvais pas tous les soigner…

James voit Lily plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, lorsqu'elle comprend comme lui que c'est Madame Pomfresh qui se tient devant eux. Mais au risque de dévoiler leurs identités, ils ne peuvent pas lui montrer qu'ils la connaissent, et doivent la laisser penser que plus personne ne se souvient qu'elle a fait partie des combattants…

― Personne ne vous tient pour responsable, souffle Lily en s'avançant pour prendre une main de la vieille infirmière entre les siennes. Vous… vous avez été la meilleure infirmière que Poudlard ait connu…

Madame Pomfresh relève la tête, ses yeux bleus légèrement trop brillants, mais toujours pleins de cette force, de cette fermeté et de cette humanité qu'ils lui ont connues. Elle esquisse un bref sourire, comme si elle ne la croyait pas.

― Je n'étais pas préparée à ce genre d'évènement…

― Personne ne l'est ! s'exclame Lily avec véhémence. Personne, et vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser, jamais !

Madame Pomfresh échange un regard avec James dans lequel il lit de l'amusement, et beaucoup trop de reconnaissance, comme si elle n'en avait que peu reçu depuis toutes ces années. Lily lâche sa main et l'infirmière leur adresse un signe de tête silencieux avant de tourner les talons. James remarque à quel point elle paraît vieille, malgré la force qui semble toujours l'habiter. Toutes ces années écoulées, tous ces gens qui ont changé, qui sont morts… Pour la première fois, il en veut à Luna de les avoir ramenés parmi les vivants.

― Viens, marmonne-t-il en entraînant Lily loin du monument aux morts.

Elle le suit sans rien dire, il sait qu'elle comprend, et qu'elle aussi veut s'éloigner de cette statue, de ces noms, de la preuve que leurs amis ne sont plus. Et sans s'en rendre compte, James prend le chemin habituel, celui qu'il faisait presque tous les jours en allant acheter du pain. Il rentre chez eux.

Ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres du cottage qu'il s'arrête brutalement. Il se tourne vers Lily qui lui sourit faiblement.

― Il a sans doute disparu…

― Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, répond-elle avec douceur.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. C'est alors que James réalise que depuis le matin, depuis qu'ils sont revenus, ils ne se sont pas embrassés une seule fois. La même pensée doit traverser l'esprit de Lily au même moment car elle passe brusquement ses bras autour de sa nuque et comble l'espace entre leurs bouches avec une ferveur presque déstabilisante. Mais James répond à son baiser avec autant de fièvre, glissant ses mains dans sa chevelure auburn, la serrant contre lui, regrettant de n'avoir que deux mains et de ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Les lèvres de Lily contre les siennes, il se sent plus vivant que jamais, plus encore que lorsqu'il était dans les airs.

― Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle en se détachant légèrement de lui, leurs souffles se mêlant dans une légère brume. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répète-t-elle comme une litanie.

James a l'impression que son coeur va exploser, aucun mot ne veut sortir de sa gorge tant il y a de choses qu'il voudrait lui dire. Elle ne se vexe pas de son silence, elle sait de toute façon. Elle a toujours su, il n'a pas besoin de lui dire qu'il l'aime pour qu'elle le sente.

Lily rompt leur étreinte, à son grand regret. Elle a les joues rouges, et il sait que ce n'est pas dû au froid. Elle est belle, tellement belle… Ses yeux verts scintillent, elle sourit, le souvenir du monument aux morts a été rejeté au loin quelques instants pour leur donner un peu de bonheur et James aurait voulu qu'il reste enfoui à jamais loin d'eux.

― Viens, souffle-t-elle en le prenant par la main.

Ils avancent dans la ruelle, et James aperçoit le petit portail. Il n'ose pas lever les yeux, craignant ce qu'il va voir. Un tas de ruines ? La Marque des Ténèbres ?

― James, regarde, dit Lily d'une voix douce. Il est intact.

Il lève aussitôt la tête et contemple, silencieux, la maison dans laquelle Harry est né et a passé la première année de sa vie, dans laquelle il a vécu heureux avec Lily quelques temps… Les volets sont ouverts, mais tout est sombre. La maison semble dormir sous la neige qui la recouvre et qui a recommencé à tomber.

― Tu crois qu'elle est habitée ? demande James.

― On pourrait aller voir.

Elle pose sa main sur la petite porte, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la pousser, un écriteau surgit du sol. Déstabilisés, ils échangent un regard perplexe. On peut lire en lettres d'or :

 _EN CE LIEU, DANS LA NUIT DU 31 OCTOBRE 1981, LILY ET JAMES POTTER PERDIRENT LA VIE.  
LEUR FILS, HARRY, DEMEURE LE SEUL SORCIER QUI AIT JAMAIS SURVÉCU AU SORTILÈGE DE LA MORT. CETTE MAISON, INVISIBLE AUX MOLDUS, A ÉTÉ RECONSTRUITE EN 2000 SUR LA DEMANDE DE MR HARRY POTTER, EN MÉMOIRE DES VICTIMES DE LA GUERRE, APRÈS AVOIR ÉTÉ LAISSÉE DANS SON ÉTAT DE RUINE PENDANT PRÈS DE 20 ANS._

Autour de l'inscription, on peut lire plusieurs petits mots, tracés à l'Encre Éternelle. Silencieux, Lily et James parcourent les petites phrases, les noms inscrits, les « Vive le Survivant ! », « Membre de l'A.D. un jour… », « Pour que la lumière triomphe »…

James reste sans voix. Il y a tellement d'espoir dans ces mots, ces quelques lettres tracées par ceux qui ont survécu à la guerre. Il lit les noms Weasley, Londubat, Lovegood mais aussi McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid… Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues glacées, il ne cherche pas à les arrêter. Lily pose sa tête contre son épaule et lève les yeux vers la maison.

― On peut peut-être entrer, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

― C'est chez nous, répond James, et le visage de Lily s'éclaire d'un grand sourire.

Ils traversent le jardin et arrivent à la porte d'entrée. James abaisse la poignée, la porte s'ouvre. Il craint tout d'abord que quelqu'un vive dans la maison, mais tout est si sombre et silencieux… Inspirant un grand coup, il rentre le premier. Au moment où il pose le pied sur le plancher de l'entrée, les bougies du lustre magique s'illuminent, éclairant le hall d'une douce lumière.

Sans un mot, ils s'avancent, jusqu'au salon. Tout est exactement comme ils l'ont laissé le soir de leur mort. Les meubles, la décoration, le papier peint. Non, définitivement, personne ne vit dans cette maison. C'est un mémorial, presqu'un musée.

Lily l'entraîne vers l'escalier et ils montent à l'étage. Il la sent qui tremble.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'il m'a tué ? demande James, alors qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de la chambre de Harry, sa voix se cassant sur le dernier mot.

― Je suis montée avec Harry à l'étage. Je n'avais pas ma baguette, alors j'ai barricadé sa chambre comme j'ai pu, mais ça ne l'a pas arrêté. Je l'ai… j'ai essayé de le convaincre de laisser Harry, mais c'était à lui qu'il en voulait, pas à moi. Je lui ai demandé de me prendre à sa place, James, je te le jure, mais…

― Chut, murmure James en la serrant contre lui. Tu n'es responsable de rien, Voldemort voulait Harry, il l'aurait eu si le sortilège ne s'était pas retourné contre lui. J'aurais dû avoir ma baguette et mieux vous protéger…

Il sent Lily qui se serre contre lui, le visage contre son torse, elle respire vite et tremble un peu, mais elle semble se calmer, à son grand soulagement. Elle se détache de lui et c'est elle qui entre dans la chambre de leur fils. Tous les meubles sont intacts, le berceau de Harry près de la fenêtre. Si le ciel n'était pas couvert, il serait en plein soleil à cette heure.

Lily s'en approche et reste debout devant, la tête penchée, comme si Harry y était encore. James la rejoint et l'embrasse dans le cou, ses bras autour de sa taille. Lily relève la tête et la laisse retomber contre lui avec un petit soupir. Ils sortent de la chambre et s'arrêtent un instant devant la leur, avant que James ne décide d'y entrer.

Le lit est fait, tout est parfaitement rangé.

― Cette reconstitution est très médiocre, où est le linge sale que je laissais traîner ? maugrée James.

Lily éclate de rire, à son grand soulagement. Il avait peur que le passage dans la chambre de Harry ne l'accable de chagrin comme le monument aux morts sur la place de l'église. Mais ses yeux brillent, et elle sourit, regardant autour d'elle. James l'embrasse sur la joue et elle le regarde, les joues rosies.

― Qui sait combien de temps il nous reste à passer ici… souffle-t-elle. Une heure ? Deux ? Dix ?

James la regarde, sans comprendre. Alors Lily lève les yeux au ciel et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, tandis que les connexions se font dans son cerveau. Elle rompt leur baiser et il balbutie :

― Tu veux… tu veux qu'on…

― Tu n'étais pas si lent à comprendre avant, tu te fais vieux, dit-elle en riant.

Il ne lui en faut pas davantage. Avec un grand sourire il l'embrasse à son tour et alors qu'il laisse errer ses mains sous le pull de Lily, elle le pousse sur le lit…

Les bras de James autour d'elle, la tête posée sur son torse, Lily laisse son regard vagabonder sur la pièce. Elle entend le coeur de James qui commence à se reprendre un rythme normal, comme le sien. Elle aimerait s'endormir dans ses bras, là, et qu'ils quittent le monde des vivants sans s'en rendre compte. Et d'un autre côté, elle n'a pas envie de gâcher une minute de leur temps sur terre, elle voudrait qu'ils aillent boire, manger, rire ensemble, s'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils quitteront cette maison, ils n'auront sans doute pas l'occasion de refaire l'amour, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle a pu partager cette magie une dernière fois avec James, cette alchimie parfaite entre eux, ce moment où chacun pense à l'autre plus qu'à soi, et un sourire rêveur se dessine sur ses lèvres.

― Je viens de penser que quelqu'un aurait pu entrer visiter la maison, dit James, pendant qu'on y était. La mémoire des Potter en aurait peut-être pris un coup…

Lily pouffe de rire.

― Pauvre Harry, tu penses à sa réputation ?

― Il est plus vieux que nous en plus, il serait bien capable de nous faire la morale !

Lily sourit. Au prix d'un grand effort, elle quitte les bras de James et se lève pour aller s'habiller.

― Quoi, déjà ? proteste James.

― Je voudrais faire d'autres choses, il faut bien se lever…

― Je ne parlais pas de ça, tu te lèves quand tu veux et tu vas où tu veux, je parlais des vêtements, il faut vraiment que tu les remettes ?

Lily lève les yeux au ciel en voyant son petit sourire suggestif, mais elle sourit malgré elle, elle n'a jamais réussi à rester sérieuse quand il la regardait comme ça.

― Le monde a évolué en vingt ans, peut-être qu'on a le droit de se balader tous nus maintenant… ajoute James.

― Peut-être, mais malheureusement ils n'ont toujours pas inventé le corps qui se réchauffe tout seul et comme il doit faire près de zéro dehors… je préfère mettre un pull !

James affiche une moue boudeuse mais finit par se lever aussi. Ils récupèrent leurs vêtements semés un peu partout - « Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'attraper ma culotte en haut de l'armoire, James ? » - et quittent à regret la pièce si familière et rassurante.

Après un dernier regard aux autres pièces, figées pour toujours dans l'état dans lequel elles étaient au soir du 31 octobre 1981, ils se décident à sortir de la maison, main dans la main. Ils jettent un dernier regard à l'écriteau avant de refermer la porte du jardin. Après quelques pas, ils entendent un léger bruit, et voient en se retournant que l'écriteau a disparu. La maison est toujours visible, seulement pour eux. Les Moldus qui passent dans la rue ne la voient pas. Lily se force à détourner la tête et ils quittent Godric's Hollow d'un pas rapide.

Ils trouvent le balai là où ils l'ont laissé, James l'enfourche et Lily se met derrière lui, les bras serrés autour de sa taille. Ils s'élèvent dans les airs, le vent glacial les transit mais ils restent un instant en vol stationnaire, observant le village endormi sous la neige.

― Je doute qu'on puisse aller jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard en balai, ça va nous prendre beaucoup trop longtemps… marmonne James. Pourtant j'aurais bien pris une Bièraubeurre ou un Whisky Pur-Feu pour me réchauffer.

― On ne peut pas risquer d'aller dans un pub sorcier, James, nos visages sont trop connus, et on serait obligés d'enlever nos capes et nos écharpes.

― Oui, je sais… Je te propose qu'on vole un peu et qu'on aille jusqu'au bord de la mer. Rolf m'a assuré que le balai était muni d'un sort de Désillusion, mais qu'il était peut-être un peu défaillant, je ne préfère pas vole trop longtemps, des Moldus pourraient nous voir.

Au mot « Moldu », les pensées de Lily vont vers Pétunia. Qu'est-elle devenue ? A-t-elle seulement survécu à la guerre, étant donnée sa proximité avec Harry ? Elle, Vernon et Dudley… Lily est contente d'être hors du champ de vision de James, qui ne peut pas voir des larmes de regret couler sur ses joues. Mais elle les essuie bien vite, refusant de se laisser gagner par l'amertume.

James se penche en avant et le balai se met à filer dans les airs, vers l'ouest. À mesure qu'ils approchent de la mer, la température remonte légèrement, le froid se fait moins dur et la neige se raréfie. Elle ne sent déjà plus son nez et rêve d'un thé fumant dans une auberge chauffée. Enfin ils arrivent en vue d'un petit village de bord de mer, et James perd de l'altitude jusqu'à se poser à quelques centaines de mètres, près d'un amas rocheux dans lequel il cache le balai.

Ils marchent vers le village, les pieds engourdis par le froid, les mains gelées malgré les gants. Par chance, une des premières maisons est justement un pub, agréablement éclairé, qui paraît presque désert. Ils entrent aussitôt, et lorsque la chaleur l'envahit, Lily a l'impression qu'enfin le sang circule à nouveau dans ses veines !

― Bonjour les randonneurs ! s'exclame une voix joviale derrière le comptoir. Vu la teinte de vos nez, vous avez bien dû marcher quelques heures depuis ce matin !

Le tenancier est un barbu coiffé d'une casquette de marin, Lily ne peut retenir un sourire en se disant qu'il ne lui manque que la pipe et le ciré pour correspondre à l'image des marins typiques qu'on voit dans les livres.

― Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demande-t-il.

― Un grog au whisky ! s'exclament-ils en choeur, avant d'échanger un regard amusé.

Abandonné le thé, dans l'état où elle est, Lily a l'impression que seule une rasade de whisky pur malt pourra aider ses doigts à bouger à nouveau.

― Deux grogs, ça marche !

Il disparaît dans la pièce attenante pendant que James et Lily vont s'asseoir. Ils enlèvent capes, gants, bonnets et écharpes, trempés par la neige et Lily sent enfin la sensibilité dans ses mains revenir un peu.

― Je n'ai pas regardé quelle heure il était quand on est partis de Godric's Hollow, dit-elle.

James regarde un peu partout dans la salle avant de trouver une horloge.

― Il est quinze heures passées.

Lily acquiesce. Combien de temps encore ?... Elle essaie de ne pas y penser, par Merlin elle voudrait ne pas y penser, mais à chaque fois qu'elle regarde James, qu'elle respire, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si c'est la dernière fois, si les ténèbres vont venir la prendre dans l'instant qui suit. James prend sa main, ses doigts sont gelés.

― Lily… Toi qui me disais tout à l'heure que tu m'entendais penser, je crois que je peux te reprocher la même chose.

Elle esquisse un petit sourire et lève les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de James. À chaque fois qu'elle le fait, elle y lit tellement d'amour que ça la bouleverse. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui dit aussi souvent qu'elle l'aime. Elle a l'impression de ne pas assez le lui montrer, tandis que James, dans le moindre de ses gestes à son égard, lui déclame des « Je t'aime » silencieux.

Le tenancier du pub revient avec leurs deux grogs fumants et repart en fredonnant derrière son comptoir. Lily lui est reconnaissante de les laisser seuls et de ne pas chercher à entamer la discussion. Il a l'air d'un vieil ours peu avide de se nouvelles relations sociales.

― Je ne veux pas que ça finisse, murmure-t-elle. Je n'arrête pas de me demander si on va bientôt repartir, dans la minute qui suit, ou s'il nous reste des heures mais si c'est le cas je n'arriverai pas à en profiter, parce que je continuerai à me demander sans cesse quand ça va se finir, et quand vraiment la fin viendra, je ne voudrai pas partir et…

― Lily, moi aussi je me le demande sans cesse, mais… cette fois, quand on partira, on sera tous les deux, il n'y aura pas de lumière verte, pas de mage noir. Peut-être qu'on partira en buvant ce grog, et il n'y aura pas de peur, pas de larmes, rien…

Lily acquiesce vivement, alors qu'elle sent ses yeux la brûler, mais elle ne veut pas pleurer, pas devant James, elle ne veut pas insinuer la peur et la tristesse en lui, qui a l'air bien moins angoissé qu'elle.

― Je mangerais bien un truc, pas toi ? demande-t-il d'une voix plus enjouée.

― Oui, quelque chose de chaud !

Elle tait le fait que sa gorge est tellement nouée qu'avaler ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée lui paraît impossible, mais peut-être que si elle feint l'enthousiasme, il deviendra réel… Elle pense à James, il est toujours tellement attentionné envers elle, à s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pense, de ce qui ne va pas, pour une fois c'est elle qui veut s'inquiéter pour lui, le protéger de ses angoisses, et peut-être qu'elles s'évanouiront alors.

― Oh, capitaine, vous avez des fish and chips ? claironne James, et Lily pouffe de rire.

― Deux ?

― Deux !

― Ça marche !

Ils restent à se regarder dans les yeux, silencieux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et Lily se dit que le barman doit les prendre pour de jeunes mariés en lune de miel. Il leur apporte leurs fish and chips avec un sourire avant de repartir derrière son comptoir. Lily s'aperçoit qu'elle est morte de faim, l'odeur est tellement appétissante que sa gorge semble se dénouer et elle se jette sur son assiette.

― J'adore te voir manger, dit James avec un sourire.

― Vous avez d'étranges fantasmes, monsieur James Potter, rétorque-t-elle amusée.

― Non, c'est pas ça, c'est… Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça. Enfin bon, s'il y avait quelque chose que je n'adore pas chez toi, ça se saurait !

― Essaie de me faire croire que mon sale caractère te plaît !

James fait mine de réfléchir avant de froncer le nez.

― Hm… Eh bien quand tu n'essaies pas de m'assommer avec des chandeliers, ça va !

― Eh, c'était un accident ! Je te l'ai dit, j'ai donné un coup de coude dedans et il t'est tombé dessus, et je me suis excusée !

― Pas sûr que ça aurait tenu au tribunal quand je serais allé me plaindre pour mon oreille en moins…

Lily éclate de rire, manquant s'étouffer avec son grog. James se pencha par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser sur la joue, elle se sentit rougir comme une débutante. Elle adorait qu'il ait encore cette effet-là sur elle après toutes ces années.

― On aurait dû demander plein de choses à Pomfresh, dit-il en se rasseyant. Il y a tellement de questions… Dumbledore… Sirius… Remus… On ne sait rien.

― Et tous les autres. Et ceux qui sont encore en vie. Alice et Frank, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ? Et tous les autres Weasley ? Et ce nom, Dumbledore, sur l'écriteau devant la maison ? Un hommage ? Un autre Dumbledore ?

James piqua machinalement dans son poisson sans le manger, visiblement beaucoup trop préoccupé.

― On ne saura jamais, à moins de retourner chez Luna et Rolf. On est trop loin.

Lily soupira.

― James, à quoi bon ? Dans quelques heures tout au plus, nous n'aurons plus conscience de rien. Je crois que… je crois que je préfère me contenter de ce qu'on sait - qui est déjà assez terrible - et de ne pas rajouter de mauvaises nouvelles. J'en ai appris plus dans les quelques heures qui se sont écoulées que dans toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas envie que ça continue. Nous savons qu'ils sont morts, c'est suffisant. Et ceux qui sont en vie… Il y en a suffisamment peu pour que je sois contente de savoir qu'ils ont survécu, et que je ne veuille pas en savoir plus.

James hoche la tête sans répondre.

― Et James… Il y a une chose que je voudrais faire.

― Voir Harry ?

Elle est stupéfaite de voir à quel point il peut lire en elle. Mais elle s'empresse de préciser :

― Oui, mais sans qu'il le sache. Juste… de loin. Juste voir sa maison. Il ne sera peut-être pas là, peut-être au travail mais je veux essayer de le voir, juste une fois.

― Je sais, moi aussi. C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai demandé son adresse à Rolf, pas seulement pour l'éviter.

― Je m'en doutais, répond Lily avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle est heureuse qu'il l'ait fait, elle n'a pas osé le demander à Luna, qui aurait peut-être posé des questions, alors que quelques minutes plutôt James et elle avaient assuré qu'ils n'iraient pas voir Harry.

L'heure avance, ils finissent leur fish and chips, leur grog. Toute leur sensibilité est revenue, ils sont totalement réchauffés, et Lily regarde par la fenêtre avec un peu de réticence, peu encline à sortir dans le froid à nouveau. James a repris sa main, il la caresse du pouce, dans un geste presque machinal, mais elle sait qu'il n'en est rien. Avec elle, James ne fait jamais rien de machinal, il ne l'embrasse pas sans y penser, il ne lui prend pas la main sans y penser, comme il éteindrait la lumière en sortant d'une pièce. Il le lui a dit : à chaque fois qu'il la touche, il a l'impression qu'on lui a accordé quelque chose qu'il ne mérite pas, alors il profite de chacun de ces instants, il les grave dans sa mémoire, et il ne les prend jamais pour acquis. Quand elle voit toutes les attentions de James, c'est elle qui a l'impression de ne pas le mériter, alors elle lui montre qu'elle l'aime, elle le lui dit, même si ça ne paraît jamais assez à ses yeux.

Dehors, l'obscurité commence doucement à se faire. Lily ne cesse de regarder ses mains, elle a peur de les voir devenir transparentes - comment vont-ils repartir ? D'un coup ? Progressivement ? Elle s'imagine commencer à s'effacer lentement du paysage, et elle se dit que ça commencera par les mains, alors elle ne cesse de leur jeter des regards anxieux.

― On y va ? lui dit James avec un sourire compréhensif.

Elle acquiesce vivement et se lève trop rapidement, bousculant sa chaise. James la laisse payer avec l'argent moldu qu'il ne connaît pas assez et Lily s'empresse de s'emmitoufler dans ses vêtements, allant jusqu'à s'emmêler dans la fermeture de sa cape, qui se prend dans son écharpe. Ses mains sont tremblantes, elle s'escrime dessus sans arriver à rien.

― Attends, souffle James en venant l'aider. Voilà, c'est mieux.

Il l'embrasse sur la tempe et elle se détend un peu. Ils sortent du pub après un dernier salut au vieux tenancier qui lit le journal derrière son comptoir et leur adresse un jovial signe de la main, sans même aller vérifier qu'ils ont laissé le bon montant sur la table.

James prend la main de Lily, elle sait qu'elle tremble et qu'il le sent, mais il ne lui dit rien. Pas de « calme-toi », de « ne te mets pas dans des états pareils »… Non, il est sûrement dans le même état qu'elle, même s'il le cache du mieux qu'il peut, et il la comprend.

― Harry habite loin d'ici ? demande-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air calme.

― Non, je me doutais bien que tu voudrais aller le voir, alors j'ai gagné du temps en allant dans cette direction depuis Godric's Hollow. On devrait être chez lui… enfin, près de chez lui dans moins d'une heure, si le vent ne forcit pas trop. Je ne peux pas voler très vite par ce temps.

Lily acquiesce et se mord les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler d'appréhension. Et s'ils disparaissaient en plein vol, et si Harry les voyait, et s'il n'était pas chez lui… Évidemment, elle a secrètement envie qu'il les voie, qu'il vienne les voir, elle veut lui parler, elle se dit que lui parler quelques minutes serait mieux que rien, mais elle sait que ce serait bien pire, surtout pour lui. Elle sait que ne pas se ruer vers la maison pour lui parler va lui demander bien plus de courage que toutes les missions qu'elle a pu faire pour l'Ordre.

Elle s'accroche à James plus fermement qu'auparavant lorsqu'ils s'élèvent dans les airs. Il lâche le manche du balai d'une main pour prendre une des siennes un bref instant, ça la rassérène un peu mais son coeur continue de battre la chamade, à tel point qu'elle a l'impression de l'entendre résonner dans sa tête.

Elle passe le vol la joue contre le dos de James, regardant défiler le paysage sous leurs pieds. Ils s'éloignent un peu de la mer, ils reviennent vers l'intérieur des terres, là où la neige recommence à se faire drue, où les prés et les landes sont blancs.

― C'est là, dit soudain James, la sortant brutalement de ses pensées.

― Où ? demande-t-elle précipitamment en se penchant un peu trop, faisant tanguer le balai.

― La petite maison, au milieu de la lande. Rolf m'avait dit que ce ne serait pas compliqué à trouver, qu'il avait tout fait pour se retrouver à l'écart de la frénésie médiatique.

James perd de l'altitude, il se pose dans un bosquet, à trois cents mètres de la maison. Lily fixe le cottage, incapable d'en détourner les yeux.

― Il y a de la lumière… murmure-t-elle.

Elle regarde James et le voit qui contemple la maison, l'air grave, le souffle court. Leur fils est à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, là-bas, dans cette petite maison au milieu de la lande battue par les vents. Lily inspire un grand coup, mais sa respiration reste saccadée, comme les battements de son coeur.

― Allons-y, dit James en lui prenant la main, esquissant un sourire qu'il veut confiant et serein.

Chaque pas qu'elle fait vers cette maison semble plus difficile à Lily. Elle voudrait courir, cogner à la porte, se jeter dans les bras de Harry, rencontrer Ginny… James a emporté le balai, elle sait pourquoi. Les douze heures estimées par Luna sont bientôt écoulées, il est très probable que leurs minutes sur cette terre soient comptées. Ainsi Harry retrouvera le balai de Rolf et pourra le lui rendre.

Et enfin, ils parviennent à quelques mètres du cottage. Les fenêtres sont éclairées, ils entendent des rires. Lily ne peut pas empêcher ses mains de trembler, elle voit James qui prend de grandes respirations pour se calmer et ne pas lui communiquer son angoisse.

― On peut ne pas aller plus loin, si tu préfères, dit-elle.

Ça lui brisera le coeur, mais elle ne veut pas imposer à James une telle épreuve si c'est trop dur pour lui.

― Non, je veux le voir.

Il lui sourit et passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils contournent la petite haie qui mériterait d'être un peu taillée - mais Lily est contente de voir que Harry ne vit pas dans une maniaquerie digne de Pétunia, que son jardin vit sa vie et grouille sans doute de gnomes, comme chez Molly et Arthur. Ils se trouvent enfin devant la façade de la petite maison, à quelques mètres du portail.

― James… murmure Lily en agrippant sa main, la gorge nouée.

La bow-window à gauche de la petite porte donne sur un salon éclairé, et sur des silhouettes. Il lui faut une fraction de secondes pour distinguer Harry parmi les quatre personnes présentes.

― Oh James, il te ressemble tellement, souffle-t-elle en couvrant rapidement sa bouche d'une main pour étouffer un sanglot.

― Il reste plus vieux que je ne l'aurai jamais été, moi au moins je n'aurai jamais eu de cheveux blancs, répond-il avec un petit sourire, et Lily rit à travers ses larmes.

Ils observent les autres personnes présentes. Deux rouquins, dont l'ascendance ne fait pas un doute, et une jeune femme brune aux cheveux d'un volume impressionnant.

― Ginny, c'est…

― La rousse, j'en suis sûr, répond James.

― Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie…

― Personne ne te surpassera jamais, murmure-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, la faisant rougir.

Elle ignore combien de temps ils passent là, dissimulés par l'obscurité, à observer Harry et ses amis rire et discuter. Elle essaie d'imaginer ce que cela ferait d'être avec eux, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle voit Harry, derrière ces fenêtres, elle sait ce qu'il a fait, elle est fière de lui à un point qu'il est impossible de décrire. Mais c'est un étranger, elle ne le connaît pas, elle ne peut pas imaginer ce que cela ferait de passer une soirée avec lui, de former une famille.

― Il a l'air heureux, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

James la serre contre lui, l'embrasse dans les cheveux. Lily aperçoit soudain Ginny de profil, son ventre rond ne fait pas de doute, et elle sent monter en elle une étrange émotion, un mélange d'intense joie et de profond chagrin.

― Un autre Potter est en route, dit James qui a dû deviner ses pensées. Il ne sera jamais aussi beau que son grand-père, mais bon, tout se perd…

Lily étouffe un petit rire et se serre davantage contre James. Elle éprouve une étrange sensation depuis quelques instants. Il lui semble que le froid ne l'atteint plus, et petit à petit, ses sens semblent la quitter. Il fait très froid, après tout, il est normal qu'elle soit un peu engourdie. Elle a l'intime conviction que ça n'a rien à voir, mais elle essaie de s'en convaincre, jusqu'à ce que James murmure :

― Lily, je crois que…

― Je sais, répond-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Je veux encore une minute…

― Lily…

Elle se serre contre lui, agrippant sa cape sans en sentir la matière entre ses mains.

― On devrait enlever ce que nous ont donné Rolf et Luna, pour qu'ils puissent le récupérer.

Lily hoche la tête, la gorge nouée, et se détache de James. Ils ôtent les capes, bonnets, gants et écharpes qu'ils déposent soigneusement au sol. Lily ne sent plus le vent sur son visage, comme s'il la traversait sans l'atteindre. Elle regarde James qui se penche pour l'embrasser. Elle se perd dans ce baiser, qu'elle voudrait ne jamais voir finir, elle s'accroche à la nuque de James, caresse ses cheveux, mais elle se sent de plus en plus immatérielle, bien que James puisse encore la toucher.

Elle se détache à regret de lui, prend sa main, et regarde vers la maison. C'est comme ça qu'elle veut partir, la main de James dans la sienne, l'image de Harry heureux gravée dans son esprit. Une étrange lumière commence à émaner d'eux, très douce, et elle voit alors Harry tourner le regard vers eux, sans doute interpellé par cette lueur.

― James, il nous voit.

Harry s'avance vers la fenêtre, il les fixe, l'air incrédule et stupéfait. Elle sent la main de James serrer la sienne. Elle l'entend lui murmurer un « Je t'aime » au moment où elle prononce la même chose, et son coeur bat une dernière fois. Son regard accroche celui de Harry au moment où tout disparaît autour d'elle. Et l'espace de cette seconde qu'elle partage avec son fils, elle lit ce mot sur ses lèvres, ce mot qu'il prononce sans doute silencieusement. « Maman ».

Puis Lily Potter sombre dans les ténèbres.

Harry se précipite vers la porte d'entrée. C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas… Mais lorsqu'il sort de la maison, la lande est déserte. Personne. Il les a pourtant vus…

― Harry ? l'appelle Ron.

Il ne répond pas, il aperçoit quelque chose, à l'endroit précis où _ils_ se tenaient. Il court, le coeur battant, espérant n'avoir pas eu d'hallucination. Dans la bruyère gelée, il trouve un balai, deux capes, deux paires de gants, deux écharpes, deux bonnets… Il y a une petite escarcelle, avec de l'argent sorcier et moldu. Et personne à l'horizon, comme si les propriétaires s'étaient évaporés.

Il entend Ginny qui le rejoint, suivie de Ron et Hermione.

― Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle prend le balai et l'examine.

― C'est celui de Rolf, c'est marqué sur le manche. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ici ?

La main d'Hermione se pose sur son épaule.

― Tu as vu quelqu'un ? demande-t-elle à mi-voix, mais Harry secoue la tête.

Deux silhouettes, à la fois si étrangères et si familières. Et plus personne. Sans aucun bruit de transplanage, rien. C'est comme si elles s'étaient volatilisées. Il récupère les vêtements, signés Luna, sans aucun doute. Ce que tout ça fait là, mystère. Sans un mot, ils retournent tous les quatre vers le cottage, il sent les regards soucieux de ses amis. Ils rentrent les premiers, Harry reste un peu en arrière. Il se retourne une dernière fois vers la lande, déserte, uniquement parcourue par les vents. Et pour lui-même, il murmure :

― J'ai dû rêver.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, c'est terminé :)**

 **J'avais vraiment envie de les faire interagir genre même une seconde avec Harry, je ne pouvais pas l'en priver... Du coup c'est un peu triste comme fin, mais pas trop quand même...**

 **Bon et puis la rencontre avec Madame Pomfresh est peut-être de trop, mais j'adore ce personnage, et puis c'est un peu une des seules dont on ne sait rien sur ce qu'elle est devenue après la bataille, alors j'ai fait à ma sauce :)**

 **Et puis j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé le petit intermède coquin inapproprié, je voulais vraiment leur faire partager ce moment, et puis ce n'est pas comme si Harry était mort dans la maison, genre c'est pas glauque comme endroit, au contraire (oui, j'essaie de me justifier, tout à fait :mg:), enfin voilà, je tenais à ce passage...**

 **Bref, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu, m** **erci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
